


Kisses and Nightlight

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Concussions, Drunken Kissing, Hal Has Issues, Hal is slowly realizing he might have a Thing for Bruce, I hate myself, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lots of kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing, because i can never write bruce with out writing him with his children, bruce is a rebound for a hot second, bruce is soft and you can fight me, let bruce say 'i love you' to his kids god damnit, no beta we die like men, the batkids get mentions, whats a 5 + 1 without sex pollen, whats any fanfic with out sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Hal could admit he found Bruce attractive--it just took him a little longer to admit it was a little bit more than physical.orFive times Hal kissed Bruce, and the one time Bruce kissed Hal





	Kisses and Nightlight

The first time had been during a fight with Sinestro.

Hal had been chucked through a brick wall via a catapult construct from the other lanterns ring (and wow, rude), and he lay groaning in a pile of bricks from the same wall he had gone through, trying to get his breath back as Superman literally tackled the yellow lantern out of the sky. 

Everything hurt, and Hal didn’t want—hell, he didn’t even think he _could_ move. 

“Lantern?”

And there was Batman. Wonderful. 

“I’m fine.” Hal bit his lip to keep the whine and pain out of his voice. “Just—lost my breath.”

And was possibly suffering from a concussion and a broke a rib, but Bruce didn’t need to know that. He had taken harder falls than this, but Hal’s ring had been low on juice when he first started this fight, and he had deliberately kept his armor and the stasis field weaker to conserve more energy.

That was probably another thing Bruce didn’t need to know. 

“Lantern.” Batman growled it out as a warning, or—or something. Hal was too tired to figure it out.

“So maybe I have a little concussion.” 

Batman knelt by him, his frown getting even frownier.

“And maybe a broken rib.” 

Batman wasn’t even frowning anymore--he was looking at Hal with his lips in a thin line. His face was just in a perpetual state of disappointment and annoyance, it seemed. Hal wondered how Bruce’s kids dealt with it. Dick had always told him that was just Bruce’s face--Dick and Jason both referred to it as _resting bitch face_ with different degrees of fondness.

“I’ll take you back to the watchtower.” 

“But Sinestro—“

“Superman has it handled.” Batman took Hal’s arm and draped it over his shoulder, then looped his own arm around Hal’s back and hauled him out of his pile of bricks and rubble. 

Hal groaned as his rib jostled. 

Yeah, that was definitely broken. 

“Batman to watchtower. Two to beam up.” 

Hal tilted his head to look at Bruce. He had a really sharp jawline. Hal wondered if Bruce knew that. 

“Hang on to me, Lantern.” Bruce tightened his hold on Hal’s shoulders as the familiar blue light started to flash around them. 

“Oh, I’ll hang on alright.” it came out a bit more breathy that Hal intended. Or maybe it didn’t. Did Bruce have this much muscle, or was that just the armor? Hal kinda hoped it wasn’t the armor. 

Hal blinked as the light left his eyes. They were on the watchtower already. 

“Come on.” Batman was gently leading Hal off the transporters, dropping the hand on his shoulders to grip at his waist to keep him steady. His voice was low, laced with the steady and calm tone of a parent who had been through situations like this countless times. 

“Lead the way, Spooky.” Hal’s words sounded kinda slurred. That probably wasn’t good. 

Batman gave him the _shut the hell up, Jordan_ look. 

Hal snapped his mouth shut. 

The took the elevator--they took the _elevator_ \--up to the med bay. It was probably a smart move, because half way up Hal’s ring finally gave up on him and his suit and mask disappeared with a pitiful beep. 

Hal looked down at himself. He was in a t-shirt a boxers. 

“Didn’t have time to charge.” Hal offered with a shrug. 

Batman just looked at him. 

Hal shrugged again.

“Jesus Christ, Jordan.” Batman let it out in a breathy mumble, tugging Hal out of the elevator as the doors dinged open. 

J’onn was already waiting for them.

“He has a concussion.” Batman lugged Hal over to one of the beds. “And a broken rib.” 

“I love when you get all snippy.” Hal clung to Bruce as he tried to set Hal on the bed. “Makes you sound hot.”

Then Hal kissed him, because that voice and jawline were doing _something_ to him.

Then he pulled away, holding Bruce back at arms length and looking at him with wide eyes. They stared at each other while J’onn was graceful enough to look away. 

“I have a concussion.” Hal squeaked it out. 

Bruce looked at him. And looked at him. And looked at him some more. 

Then he pushed Hal’s hands off his shoulder, spinning sharply on his heel, his cape doing a dramatic little flap and snap as he all but ran out of the med bay.

“Take care of him.” he snapped at J’onn.

“Certainly.” J’onn nodded, then Batman was gone. 

Hal let out the most draw out _fuck_ to date.

 

\--

 

The second time Carol had just announced her engagement, and Hal’s heart shattered. 

He had thought he was in the clear. Bruce hadn’t killed him after his little _mishap_ \--he acted like it never happened, actually--and Hal figured he could go about the next few weeks without any physical or emotional damage. But then Carol had come up to him at work, smiling brightly and flashing a brand new ring and telling him that her boyfriend had proposed last night.

Hal had smiled, offered a congratulations, then zipped off to the watchtower and all but demanded to take monitor duty for the day. 

He was happy for her, really. Their break up had been mutual--she couldn’t handle Hal’s Green Lantern duties and Hal couldn’t handle her constantly being in danger. She deserved all the things Hal couldn’t give her and then some. 

But Hal certainly wasn’t over her. 

How could he be? He had loved her--had wanted to marry her at one point. 

Hal groaned. Maybe he could just slam his head into the control panel. Give himself another concussion so he could not be so angsty for a few hours. 

“Lantern?” 

Well, there goes that plan.

“What are you doing up here?”

“What does it look like?” Hal glanced back. Batman was looking at him, a thermos of coffee in his hand. There was a little bat sticker on it. “I’m doing monitor duty.”

“You don’t _have_ monitor duty.” 

Bruce was right, Hal didn’t. Hal was never on the roster for monitor duty--they had agreed to keep all the Lanterns off the roster because they were busy with their own duties. They rarely, if ever, had time to sit up in space and watch one little planet. 

“I traded.” Hal offered, looking back out the windows.

It really was pretty up here, with all the stars and twinkling lights down on Earth. Shame he couldn’t just sit and watch as often as he would like to. 

Hal hadn’t noticed Bruce crossing the room. 

He jumped as the thermos was set down on the console. There were a lot of bat stickers on it. He wondered who put them on--Cass, probably. 

“What happened?” Bruce asked, falling gracefully into the chair next to Hal.

Hal watched Batman’s cape pool around his feet. “It’s stupid.” 

Bruce just looked at him.

“It’s just--Carol got engaged.” Hal huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “And apparently I’m not as over her as I thought.” 

“So you came up here to take over monitor duty.”

“It’s not exactly like I have the time to go find a one night rebound.” It came out a bit more snippy than Hal intended, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had wanted to be alone--that's why he came up here in the first place. “Mind numbing boredom was the next best thing.”

Bruce hummed, picking up the thermos and taking a slow sip. “I’m sure you would have found someone.”

“Yeah?” Hal spun around to face him. 

Batman was a lot closer than he realized. 

“Yeah.” he was doing that stupid little smirk that Hal hated, and before Hal could really register what he was doing he had taken a handful of Batman’s cape and pulled him closer until he was kissing him.

It was harsh. It was angry and messy and it hurt. Bruce tasted like coffee and creamer and sweet mint. 

When Hal pulled back, he was breathing hard and his eyes were stinging. 

Bruce was looking at him, his expression entirely unreadable through his cowl. His lips were red. “Do you feel better?”

Hal blinked, dropping the cape he was still holding. “No.” 

Bruce stood. He took the thermos, holding it close to his chest as he walked a little ways off. “Tell me when you want back off monitor duty.” 

“I--yeah. Okay.” 

Hal fell back into the chair, bringing his fingers up to his lips and swallowing around the taste of mint.

 

\--

 

The third time had been because of Poison Ivy and her stupid spores. 

Both she and Harley had broken out of Arkham, and Bruce’s horde of children were all out of the city for some godforsaken reason. He had no one for backup, so he had commed the league to ask for assistance. 

Hal just so happened to be the closest. 

“Hey Spooky!” Hal grinned as he landed on the roof next to Batman. “Heard you needed some help!” 

“Lantern.” it wasn’t a greeting so much as it was a growl. 

“I know you don’t like me being in Gotham, but I was the closest. It was either me or wait another hour.” Hal crossed his legs as he sat on the ledge. Gotham was weirdly pretty at night, what with all its twinkling city lights. “So, what’s the deets?” 

“Did you just ask me--?” Bruce shook his head. “Harley and Ivy are in the botanical gardens.” 

Hal winced. “That’s not gonna be fun.” 

“No, it’s not.” Batman put the binoculars he was holding back in his belt, switching it out with a grapple. “Follow my lead on this one.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Hal gave him a mock salute, grinning as Bruce frowned before firing his grapple and swinging away without a word. 

Hal followed after him, landing in front of the gardens next to Bruce as softly as he could.

“So, are we just gonna walk in--?” 

Hal jumped back as a rather large mallet came swinging at his head. 

“Well, aren't you pretty?” Harley was giving him a bright smile, swinging her mallet back. Hal was getting ready to jump out of the way again, but Harley whirled around as Batman caught her mallet in one of his grapple lines before she could swing it again. “Why can’t you just leave us alone, Bats?" 

She went charging after him without a second thought. 

“I want to help you, Harley--” Batman ducked out of the way as Harley threw a punch. “Both you and Pamela--”

“You can help us by leaving us alone!” 

Hal was about to jump into that little spat, but then he was yanked back by a crawler vine.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” 

Ivy was looking at him with a tilted head. It was a little unfair how pretty she was.

“Yeah, probably not.” Hal clenched his fist. “Bats is kinda picky about us Lanterns.” 

Hal sliced clean through the vine with one of his constructs, throwing a punch at Ivy before she realized what had happened. 

It was over pretty quickly after that. Jim Gordon had shown up just as Batman was handcuffing Harley and Ivy, giving his thanks to the two and saying _I’ll take it from here, boys_. Batman nodded and hung back with Hal, watching Ivy and Harley being lead to the police van, and as Ivy passed them she lifted her hand and blew a kiss at them.

Hal blinked away the sparkly pink stuff as an officer wrestled Ivy’s hand back at her side. 

“Have fun, boys.” Ivy gave them a sharp smile as she was shoved in the van.

“What the hell was--” Hal looked at Bruce. 

Bruce was looking at him, his lips in a tight line and his hands clenched and--oh.

_Oh_.

“Get in the car.” Batman growled it out, and god damn was that doing something to Hal. “Now.”

Hal wasn't really surprised to see the batmobile behind him. 

He let Bruce shove him in the back seat. He let Bruce climb into the drivers side and speed off somewhere, pulling off into an alley a little further away. He let Bruce climb back into the back seat--literally _climb_ Jesus Christ he was flexible--ripping off his cowl as he shoved Hal on his back. 

Hal blinked, lifting up a hand to trace along Bruce’s jaw. “God damn, you’re pretty.” 

Then Hal was kissing him like his life depended on it. 

Everything was a bit of a blur after that. Hal wasn’t entirely sure what happened, but when he snapped back to reality he was still in the back of the batmobile with significantly less clothes than what he had started the night with. Bruce was in the same boat, hovering over Hal and breathing hard and why was Hal so _sore_ \--?

“Oh God--” it left Hal’s throat as a strangled whisper. “Did we just--?” 

Bruce’s glare was all the answer Hal needed.

“Holy fucking shit--”

“Get dressed.” Bruce moved off of him, and it was a good thing the back of this car was so roomy otherwise this entire thing would be more difficult than it already was. 

Hal slipped into his clothes, let his armor form around him again and gave a quick _bye_ to Bruce before dashing out of the car and getting the hell away from Gotham. 

He should stay on Oa for a few days. 

 

\--

 

The fourth time Hal had been a little drunk.

Hal had been having revelations he wasn’t really in the mood to have, and after figuring out why he couldn’t stop thinking about Bruce and wanting to kiss him again and waking up at night with lingering dreams of that stupid pollen sex haze he found himself at a bar a few miles out of Gotham with the intent to drink his problems away. 

Unfortunately, real life didn’t quite work like that. 

“Hal?”

Hal jumped, holding his glass of beer close to his chest.

“What are you doing here?”

Hal looked up, because of course Bruce Wayne would find him on the one night he didn’t want Bruce Wayne to find him.

“Drinking away my problems.” Hal let his eyes wander down Bruce’s form. “What are you doing here?” 

God, why was he so _pretty_?

Bruce frowned, then looked to the man he was with. “Jay--?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Jason waved his hand--why the heck was _Jason_ here--spinning on his heel as he stalked off. “Take care of your idiot, B.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes, pulling out the stool next to Hal.

“How much have you had?” he asked.

Hal frowned. “Not enough.” 

Bruce looked to the bartender.

“I was about to cut him off.” he supplied, giving a shrug before walking away as someone at the other end of the bar hailed him. 

Bruce looked back at him. Hal chugged the rest of his beer. “Come on, I’m taking you back to the manor.” 

Hal didn’t really try and fight him. He let Bruce haul him off the stool, wrapping an arm around his waist as Hal leaned most of his weight into Bruce’s side. Jeeze, Bruce smelled nice--like sandalwood. And lilac. How had Hal never noticed that? 

“I’m taking him home, Jason.”

When did they get over here?

Jason was in a booth, elbow propped up on the table and chin resting in the palm of his hand. “Yeah, go sober him up--you suck at these kinds of things anyway.” 

Bruce looked like he wanted to retort, but Hal had started to sway and he dug his fingers in Bruce’s coat to keep his balance. 

“Call me when this is done, okay?”

Jason waved them off, ignoring the _love you, son_ Bruce threw over his shoulder as he hauled Hal’s ass outside. Hal stumbled, holding onto Bruce tighter as he slid on a patch of ice. Bruce somehow managed to get him in the car, and Hal all but fell into the back seat.

“Bringing home friends, are we?”

“I hope you don’t mind, Alfred.” 

Hal was too tired to pick up his head to see who Bruce was talking to. 

“Not at all.”

Hal closed his eyes as the car rumbled off. He was tired--really tired. 

Bruce woke him up what seemed like seconds later with a small smile and apologies. Hal just groaned, throwing out his arm so Bruce could pull him up. They stumbled into the manor and into the kitchen--well, Hal stumbled, Bruce more or less walked--and Hal fell into the chair at the kitchen table.

“Go to bed, Alfred.” Bruce was off in the doorway, talking softly with Alfred. “I’ll take care of him.” 

Then Bruce was back, setting a glass of water in front of him before turning around to start a fresh pot of coffee.

Hal looked at the glass with narrowed eyes. 

“What’s going on with you, Hal?” 

“Nothing’s going with me.” Hal grumbled, poking at the glass. It was a very nice glass.

He could feel Bruce’s frown. “You’ve been avoiding the watchtower--”

“So? I don’t have to be there.” 

“--you’ve been avoiding it for weeks, and when I finally do run into you you're drunk.” Bruce continued on like Hal hadn’t said anything. “So what’s going on?”

Jesus Christ why did he have to sound so concerned? 

“Everything’s fine, Spooky. I’m just having a existential crisis, that’s all.”

Hal jumped as Bruce slammed a bottle of Tylenol on the table. 

“That is the very definition of not fine.” Bruce pulled out the chair and sat down, crossing his arms over the table. “Talk to me, Jordan.” 

Hal squinted his eyes. “I just realized that I like you.” 

Then Hal leaned over and kissed him. It was quick, nothing special, and when he pulled away he blinked slowly as Bruce started. 

“I like you like _that_.” 

Then Hal passed out.

 

\--

 

The fifth time had been because Hal had wanted too. 

He had woken up in a bed that wasn’t his in pajama bottoms that weren't his--yet were stupidly soft and warm--and as he looked around the room last night came rushing back with a headache straight from hell. 

“Shit--” 

Hal shot up, slapping a palm to his temple as his headache went from _straight from hell_ levels to _you’re fucking in hell_ levels. 

He spotted a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol on the bedside table. Hal lunged for the bottle, ripping off the lid and popping four pills in his mouth and dry swallowing them. They hurt going down, but Hal could actually give less than two shits about it. 

Hal had just thrown the blanket off him when the door cracked open.

“Bruce!” Hal threw the blanket right back over himself. “I was just leaving--” 

“Stay right there.”

Hal did.

Bruce came into the room. He stood by the side of the bed, looking at the open pill bottle and untouched glass. “How are you feeling?”

“I--I’m fine--” Hal blinked and swallowed. “Look, Bruce, I’m sorry. I’ll just go--” 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Hal.” Bruce was looking at him now, his face reflecting something that looked weirdly like fondness. 

This was it. Hal was actually going to die. 

“Being drunk doesn't give me an excuse--” 

“Hal.” Bruce cut him off. He sat on the bed, letting one leg dangle off the edge and crossing the other one. Hal couldn’t quite tear his eyes off Bruce’s legs. “Do you really think I would have let you kiss me if I didn’t want you to?”

That caught Hal off guard.

“I--what?” 

Bruce was smiling. He was smiling and it was absolutely _beautiful_.

“I know you’re not that stupid, Jordan.” 

Bruce leaned closer, and Hal was gonna die anyway so--

Hal lifted a hand to cup the back of Bruce’s neck, tilting his head as he pulled Bruce into a kiss. 

Bruce braced his hands on the bed as he leaned forward, and Hal lifted his other hand to tangle his finger’s in Bruce’s hair. It was damp--Bruce had probably just gotten out of the shower---and smelled faintly of lilac. Hal groaned and opened his mouth as Bruce bit at his bottom lip, leaning back and taking Bruce with him. Bruce fell on his chest, and he moved his hands to Hal’s shoulders and swung his legs over Hal’s and boxed him in. 

Hal pulled back soon after, chest heaving, fingers still buried in Bruce’s hair. “This isn’t some weird attempt to kill me, is it?” 

Bruce laughed and shook his head. 

“Let’s go get some breakfast.

 

\--

 

The sixth and seventh time had happened right after that.

They had been going down the stairs to the kitchen, stopping just before the doorway. Bruce gently pushed him up against the wall, crowding Hal in as he kissed him. 

“Fucking finally! Jesus Christ!” 

They jumped apart.

“That’ll be a quarter to the jar, Master Jason.” Alfred’s voice floated from the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason was standing in front of Hal and Bruce, hair a mess, wearing a shirt that looked suspiciously like Kyle’s, holding his phone with sleep lines still on his face. “I thought you two were actually gonna fucking kill each other over this.”

“Master Jason!” 

“Sorry, Alf!” Jason at least had the grace to look guilty as he wandered into the kitchen, furiously typing something out on his phone. 

Bruce just smiled, then kissed Hal again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first contribution to the batlantern world is this mess. I can't believe I put off studying for my German test for this mess
> 
> ((Jason keeps sneaking his way into my DCU fics and i'm not sorry))


End file.
